Love Unforgotten
by Kuroe
Summary: Just another Ryou Malik love story. Kinda short but I guess it's a lil' cute shrugs


Love Unforgotten

(Disclaimer- I do not own the Yu-Gi-oh characters, but I do own this story. Please no stealing, it's rude and shows you have no character.)

She twirled around in her deep blue gown, her curly white hair partly wrapped around her smiling face. Slowly she stopped, tanned arms wrapped around her body. Excited blue eyes met fierce, but gentle, plum orbs.

"Mama" small hands reached out to the woman, who gently lifted the child. She brushed the child's blonde hair back and kissed his lightly tan forehead. Her blue eyes flew over to the man before her; she smiled sadly, and then leaned closer, placing a kiss over his lips.

"I love you" she whispered, lowering the infant to the ground. She placed her hands over her swollen belly and sighed, a tear slipping from her eye.

_13 Years Later_

"Ryou come on!" an annoyed girl called out, her hands resting on her hips as she waited. Slowly white hair came into view at the edge of the large hill.

"Sorry Marie... it's just this... box is kind of heavy" the young teen caught his breath for a moment.

"You're a boy, it shouldn't be heavy for you at all" the brunette rolled her eyes, "Hurry up, we're almost there"

"Ok, ok" Ryou lifted the gray box and continually followed the younger girl.

"Ryou, Marie!" a tired voice called up from a small house at the foot of the hill. A woman stood, her dark hair tied back and wrinkles around her eyes.

"Don't stay up there too long; it looks like it's going to rain soon"

"Ok mother, we won't be long!" Ryou called back down to the fatigued woman.

After setting up a small picnic next to two individual graves, Ryou packed the empty dishes back into the box along with cups and forks.

"Rest in peace Goldie, Walter." Marie set a small pink flower next to each animal grave.

"Are you ready to go, Marie?"

The young girl nodded and followed Ryou back down the hill.

Ryou set the dull colored box down and stretched his back.

"Ooh Ryouuu I left my shovel on the hill..." Marie whined pointing back outside. Ryou looked at the dark clouds drifting closer and sighed in defeat.

"Ok I'll go get it" he reopened the door and jogged up the hill once more.

Ryou looked around for the shovel, a crack of thunder and lightning warned him of the storm closing in. Finally spotting the small silver shovel, he quickly grabbed it and hurried to get off of the hill. Suddenly a shock ran through him, he threw the metal digging tool and cradled his burned hand. Rain began pouring down, and the numbness in Ryou's hand was beginning to rise up his arm and down his leg.

'Shit... I forgot metal attracts lightning...' Ryou flinched as another bolt of light flashed in the sky above him.

The teen tensed as arms wrapped around him, lifting him from the ground. He looked into strange lavender eyes, his own wide with shock.

"It' not safe to be out here all alone, little boy" the tanner boy smirked, his features proved to be somewhat older than Ryou's. Ryou flustered at the teasing comment and glared.

"I don't need any help"

"Who said I was helping you?" the stranger chuckled

"Then put me down!"

"Fine" the golden haired boy loosened his grip, dropping Ryou, but before Ryou hit the ground, arms tightened around his thin frame once again. Ryou sighed a bit relieved; the older teen began walking down the hill, towards Ryou's small home.

Marie threw the door open, her eyes looked at the stranger, examining him for a moment. She moved to the side so that the drenched boys could enter.

"Ryou what happened?" Ryou's mother rushed over to the boys, worry causing her wrinkles to bunch up on her forehead.

"It's ok mother, I just got a little shocked and um..." Ryou looked to the stranger

"Malik" he answered with a serious expression

"And Malik helped me get back"

"Helped? I carried you all the way here, you're not very light either, especially when your clothes are soaking up all of the rain" Malik grinned teasing Ryou once more.

"Oh thank you very much. Could you put Ryou in his room, it's the last door at the end of the hall"

"Sure" Malik agreed and turned down the largest part of the house. He kicked Ryou's door opened then closed it with his heel. After placing the white haired boy onto his bed, Malik sat down next to him.

"Thanks" Ryou tried to sit up, accidentally using his injured hand, his arm tingled at the pain.

"It's not too bad but it looks pretty painful" Malik took the hand in his and searched the room for something to wrap it in.

"It's mostly numb..." Ryou looked towards his window, his cheeks still pink from the conditions. When he turned his head back around, Malik's was barely an inch away.

Ryou's chocolate eyes widened as he leaned back, Malik looked at him, thinking.

"You look a lot like... ah never mind" Malik pulled away with a frustrated sigh. He grabbed a small cloth that was lying on the ground,

"Where's some water?"

"In the room right next to mine, you can use the bath water, it's clean." Ryou answered as Malik walked to the door. The older teen disappeared for a moment then returned, the cloth in his hand dripped with water. He squeezed some of the water out then wrapped the cloth around Ryou's hand.

He walked over to a small wooden dresser, guessing correctly, he pulled out a plain shirt and pants for Ryou. Then Malik began undressing the paler boy.

"W-what are you doing?" Ryou squirmed away

"If you stay in these wet clothes you're sure to catch cold"

"I can change myself; I have to bathe anyway..." Ryou's cheeks reddened as he pulled his shirt back down with his uninjured hand.

"Shouldn't you be getting home now anyway?"

"You wanna send me out in that storm? How cruel, and after I practically saved you" Malik did a fake pout, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Oh ya... I forgot about the storm... and I forgot Marie's shovel"

"Is that what caused the lightning to strike you?" Malik crossed his arms at Ryou's nod, "Heh ... pretty dumb move. Well come on then" Malik lifted the smaller teen and headed towards the next room.

After a short argument Ryou finally gave up and allowed Malik to help him with his bath; Malik using Ryou's hurt hand against him.

Malik combed suds through white hair; his legs rested in the overly bubbled bathing tub, candles allowed the room to remain lit, but they were dying down. (Malik's dressed and is just sitting on the edge of the tub so um… yeah anyway)

"I've been wondering... how come you were on the hill at that time? There aren't any other homes around for a few miles" Ryou asked leaning against the side of the small bath, trying to keep his head as far away, from resting on Malik, as he could.

"I was wandering, and happened to come across the area"

Malik shrugged, pushing a few strands of blonde hair from his face. He took a handful of water and poured it over Ryou's hair, to wash out the soap. As he leaned down to get another handful his hand slipped on the side, causing Malik to fall on top of Ryou.

"A-are you ok?" Ryou helped Malik up, wiping suds from his face.

Malik pushed his hair back and laughed, he looked at Ryou's worried expression and laughed even more.

"What's so funny?" Ryou puffed, crossing his arms, he froze as Malik leaned closer and whispered.

"Your legs are wrapped around my waist, little boy" Malik smirked as blood rushed to Ryou's cheeks. Ryou scooted back as much as he could then reach for a towel (If anyone's wondering, this is based in times when there still isn't any electricity. Oh ya and Ryou's, hopefully obviously, 13 while Malik's 15.)

Malik pulled Ryou back down and held him still, while trying to hold back from anymore laughter,

"What are you so jumpy about? We're both guys. Do you really think I care?"

"I don't care if you care I just... it--it's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? How so?" Malik smirked, enjoying teasing the younger boy.

The storm had yet to let up; after putting Marie to bed, Ryou's mother prepared a small dinner of broth and bread for the two, and allowed Malik to stay until the next day, when the storm was over.

Once everyone finished eating, Ryou cleaned up so that his mother could go to bed. When he finished cleaning up he checked each window, making sure they were locked and covered.

"Your mother seems a bit over tired, she ok?" Malik asked, leaning back in a wooden chair

"She's had a lot to do since father left. He took my youngest sister with him, and eloped with another woman." Ryou balled his fists at the memory

"You should watch out for her... too much work can kill you know" though it sounded like a joke, Malik's expression was stern.

Ryou's shoulders slumped and he rubbed the back of his neck with his unburned hand. His mother had re-bandaged and put a medicinal cream on his hand before their dinner.

They went back into Ryou's bedroom and he handed Malik a set of clothes, noticing the ones he had given him earlier, were a bit small around the waist.

"Here, these were my fathers. They're baggy on me, but they might fit you"

"You calling me fat?" Malik laughed poking Ryou in the ribs. Ryou shrugged, ignoring the blonde. Malik flopped onto Ryou's bed, watching the other fix up his room some.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll share my sister's bed" Ryou explained, handing Malik a second blanket. As he turned to leave, Malik grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. Ryou looked into Malik's violet eyes, surprised.

"It's your bed"

"Y-Ya I know that... but you're a guest" Ryou tried to pull away

"Just because I'm a guest, who also saved your life, doesn't mean you should have to sleep with your sister. This bed looks big enough for the both of us. Stop getting so flustered over nothing." Malik rolled Ryou over onto one side of the bed; he blew out the remaining candle in the room then pulled a blanket over himself.

Ryou jumped at the boom of thunder, now wide awake. He tried to sit up only to feel an arm tighten and hold him down; Ryou turned his head to find Malik cuddling against him, an arm securely draped over his chest. Ryou went to move Malik's arm, receiving a grunt from the sleeping boy.

He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

"I didn't think you were that afraid of thunder" Malik's voice startled Ryou, causing him to jump again. Ryou looked over at Malik's colorful eyes.

"I-I'm not"

"Oh really?" Malik snuggled closer, "Then why were you shaking? It's anything but cold in here"

Ryou exhaled annoyed,

"If you need this much room I'll go sleep in my sisters bed" Ryou pushed Malik's arm away and sat up, only to be pulled back down. Malik turned over and sat atop the younger teen.

"You're going to leave me all alone? During a storm like this; what if something happens?" he smirked, straddling Ryou's waist

"Stop joking around" Ryou tried to keep calm, lowering his voice as much he could.

"You're such a crabby person, so rude to someone who helped you"

"Get off of me" Ryou growled, struggling to get out from under Malik.

Malik rolled his eyes, he grabbed Ryou's wrists as gently as possible and pinned them above Ryou's head.

"Have you ever noticed how unlike your sister and mothers' features match yours? And I doubt your father and youngest sister looked anything like you. They probably had dark hair. It's bugging me."

"What? How can something so stupid bug you? It's none of your business whether I look a lot like my mother or not!" Ryou argued, but in his mind he also wondered why.

"Tomorrow I want you to come back home with me. Just so I can check something out real quick"

"Why?"

"So I can check something out, don't make me repeat the same thing over and over again. If you say you'll come, I'll let you go ok?"

Ryou thought for a moment then nodded his head,

"Fine"

For the rest of the night Ryou didn't get much more sleep, when morning finally came he regretfully got out of bed. After asking his mother about leaving with Malik for a short time, and packing a few things, Ryou followed Malik outside. They left before Marie woke up, just in case if she tried to cause problems, plus Ryou wanted to hurry and get back.

"We'll probably get there tomorrow afternoon" Malik informed as they walked

"Tomorrow afternoon? Why were you traveling so far out?"

Malik shrugged at Ryou's question.

They had now been walking for over 5 hours; Malik stopped and sat down under a large tree.

"Let's sleep here for tonight"

"It's not even dark yet" Ryou argued, wanting to keep going.

"I know, but you're tired. You didn't sleep much last night, and neither did I."

Ryou looked at the tanned boy for a moment then finally sat down next to him, in the shade of the tree. Within minutes his steady breathing told Malik that he was asleep. Malik chuckled and leaned against the tree, he was a bit surprised when Ryou rested against his shoulder; he gently rested Ryou's head on his lap and closed his eyes to sleep along with the younger teen.

Ryou opened his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips as he sat up. He looked down at Malik, who was still asleep, and now curled up on the ground. The sun was beginning to set and Ryou hadn't eaten since they left his house that morning. He pulled a few branches from the trees around and used a few stones to make a circle on the ground...

When Malik finally woke up he was greeted by a warm fire; Ryou sat closer to the small flames, busy eating something. Malik looked down to find a small blanket covering him.

Ryou finished his sandwich and leaned back, using his good hand. He closed his eyes as the cooling night air blew across his face. His eyes shot open as lips landed on his shoulder, he turned to be met by purple orbs.

"M-Malik...!"

"You stutter a lot. It's actually kind of cute" Malik half complimented as he sat next to the fire and crossed his legs (Indian style).

"Did you bring anything for me to eat?" Malik was quickly handed a sandwich of his own, "Ah thank you" he smiled and quickly began eating it.

Ryou sighed and finally relaxed, thinking the kiss was probably nothing more than a thank you for the blanket. Ryou folded the small fabric and laid it on top of his bag.

The two sat silent for a while; thin clouds uncovered and recovered the moon, thousands of millions of stars glistened from various distances. It was calming for the two.

"I've never actually sat outside like this, it's… nice I guess" Malik admired his own little scene of Ryou. The silver haired boy was leaning back with his eyes closed, the fire brightening his features. A small smile sat on the teens face and he hummed in agreement with Malik's comment, unknown to what Malik had actually meant, partly.

"Malik, what is it exactly that you want to check? Why does it involve me?" Ryou asked, now looking at Malik.

"You look a lot like a woman I knew, my stepmother. She died about 12 or 13 years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry; but um…, and you don't have to tell me but…, how did she die?" Ryou leaned in to listen, and Malik understand what he was, in truth, asking.

"My father was, or is, a kind of noble man. He married Kura when my mother died, and others didn't take to his actions very well. His "people" were set on killing Kura. She was like my birth mother, kind and gentle. One night she seemed extremely sad though, a few months later she was murdered. I was too young to understand something but now I do; Kura had been pregnant. I realized this not too long ago but my father would tell me nothing, so I went searching for answers. I thought that maybe the baby had been killed? When I saw you I immediately noticed a strong resemblance." Malik finished.

Ryou stared at the blonde, soaking in all of the information.

"But my mother…" Ryou rubbed his temples, thinking deeper on the subject.

Malik crawled over to Ryou, softly forcing him on his back. He leaned over the once more, flustered boy.

"My guess is that they sent away the child, for safety measurements?" Malik shrugged, "And when I figured that I had a possible half brother… seeing you I'm not sure I care if we have the same blood." Malik watched the blushing boy and chuckled bending forward, their lips met.

Ryou gasped, which allowed Malik entrance for a short moment, until Ryou pulled away. The sensation was new to him, he was confused but a bit at ease. Ryou wrapped his arms around Malik, pulling him closer. It was bliss.

Well there you go the first short story. More will be put up soon hopefully, maybe even tonight, who knows… hope you liked it and well you can kind of figure what happened next and so on Cyah!


End file.
